tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mainland
The United Kingdom is The Mainland of Sodor. Location The Mainland (United Kingdom) is located across the Walney Channel from Sodor and is accessed via the Vicarstown Bridge. Barrow-in-Furness is the nearest mainland station and town to Sodor. Sodor itself bridges the bay between Barrow and the Isle of Man, reducing what would otherwise be a swath of open sea into a narrow strip of water named Faarkey-Y-Sudragh ("Sudrian Sea"). Named Locations Certain locations on the Mainland have been mentioned by name in both the Railway Series and the television series. These include: Barrow-in-Furness The Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines - Percy Takes the Plunge and Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines * Enterprising Engines - Escape * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * Henry and the Express - Out of Puff Thomas & Friends * Series 19 - Reds vs. Blues Bluebell Railway The Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Bluebells of England, Stepney's Special, Train Stops Play and Bowled Out Thomas & Friends * Series 4 - Rusty to the Rescue and Bowled Out Bournemouth The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Thomas's Christmas Party (mentioned) Thomas & Friends * Series 1 - Thomas' Christmas Party Bridlington Thomas & Friends Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Brighton Thomas & Friends Specials * 2015 - The Adventure Begins Bristol The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines Carlisle The Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Gordon Proves His Point Carnforth The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece Crewe The Railway Series * Henry the Green Engine - The Flying Kipper and Henry's Sneeze * Enterprising Engines - Tenders for Henry * Henry and the Express - Overhaul * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike Thomas & Friends * Series 1 - The Flying Kipper and Whistles and Sneezes Doncaster The Railway Series * Enterprising Engines - Tenders for Henry * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - High-Speed Gordon Great Yarmouth Docks The Railway Series *'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Toby's Seaside Holiday London The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Toby and the Stout Gentleman * The Eight Famous Engines - Gordon Goes Foreign , Double Header and The Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem * Henry and the Express - Out of Puff * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike * Thomas and his Friends - Buffer-Bashing and Gordon's Fire Service Thomas & Friends * Series 4 - Thomas and the Special Letter * Series 17 - The Thomas Way * Series 24 - The Royal Engine Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Lydney The Railway Series * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Cab Over Wheels National Railway Museum The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece , Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Thomas Comes Home Norfolk The Railway Series *'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Toby's Seaside Holiday Plymouth The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines Skipton The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece York The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece , Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem Lake Windermere The Railway Series * Thomas and Victoria - Avalanche Haverthwaite The Railway Series * Thomas and Victoria - Avalanche The Craneworks Thomas & Friends * Series 21 - Cranky at the End of the Line The Steelworks Thomas & Friends * Series 22 - Seeing is Believing Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Railways The Mainland is home to a number of different railways. The main railway company on the Mainland is British Railways, however there are many others, some of which are listed here: * Bluebell Railway * Corris Railway * Dean Forest Railway * Ffestiniog Railway * National Railway Museum * Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway * Snowdon Mountain Railway * Talyllyn Railway * Toby's Old Tramway Rolling Stock Locomotives File:TroubleintheShed21.png|Percy's Workshop Friends File:MainCityOfTruroModel.png|City of Truro File:MainStepneyCGI.png|Stepney File:MainFlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman File:MainDuchessOfHamiltonRWS.png|Duchess of Hamilton File:MainDieselCGI.png|Diesel File:MainClass40Model.png|Class 40 Railway Series only File:Main87546RWS2.png|87546 File:Main98462RWS2.png|98462 File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Midland Railway Engines File:MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|Big City Engine File:MainJintyRWS2.png|Jinty File:MainPugRWS.png|Pug File:60061PrettyPolly.png|Pretty Polly File:Lemberg.jpg|Lemberg File:MainBluebellRWS.png|Bluebell File:MainPrimroseRWS.png|Primrose File:MainAdamsRWS.png|Adams File:MainCromfordRWS.png|Cromford File:MainCaptainBaxterRWS.png|Captain Baxter File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Gordon's Brothers File:CoalbrookdaleLocomotive.png|The Coalbrookdale Locomotive File:Toby'sbrother.png|Toby's Brothers File:Main8783RWS.png|8783 File:Main1020RWS.png|1020 File:MainAlfredRealLife.png|Alfred File:MainJudyRealLife.png|Judy File:RealBoxhill.jpg|Boxhill File:IronDuke.png|Iron Duke File:MainGreenArrowRWS.png|Green Arrow File:Stephenson'sRocket.png|Stephenson's Rocket File:Mallard.png|Mallard File:Wilbert.png|Wilbert File:SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen File:Bahamas.jpg|Bahamas File:MainAlbertRWS.png|Albert File:MainD199RWS.png|Diesel 199 File:OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up File:31120.png|31120 File:10751.png|10751 File:D5705.jpg|D5705 File:Talyllyn.png|Talyllyn File:MainDolgochRWS.png|Dolgoch File:SirHaydn.jpg|Sir Haydn File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Edward Thomas File:MainDouglas(narrowgauge)RWS.png|Douglas File:Prince.png|Prince File:TheDoubleFairlie0585.PNG|Livingston Thompson File:RiverEsk.png|River Esk File:RiverMiteAnnual.png|River Mite Television Series only File:MainSpencerCGI.png|Spencer File:MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Charlie's Friends File:Novelty.png|Novelty File:SansPareil.png|Sans Pareil File:MainConnorCGI.png|Connor File:MainCaitlinCGI.png|Caitlin File:SamsonCGI.png|Samson File:MainLoganCGI.png|Logan File:MainLexiCGI.png|Lexi File:MainTheoCGI.png|Theo File:MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane File:MainMerlinCGI.png|Merlin File:SplatterModel.png|Splatter File:DodgeModel.png|Dodge File:DieselShunters1.png|The Mainland Diesels File:Ulli.png|Ulli File:MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie File:Eurostar.png|Eurostar Magazines and Annuals only File:FlyingThistle.png|The Flying Thistle File:Thirteen.png|Thirteen File:TheFastMailTrain.png|The High-Speed Post Train File:Theseventhworkshopengines.png|The Green Workshop Engine File:Theeighthworkshopengine.png|The Silver Workshop Diesel Coaches and Trucks Railway Series only File:MetropolitanRailwayCoaches.png|Metropolitan Railway Coaches File:Henrietta'sBasis.jpg|Irene File:Helena.png|Helena Television Series only File:SpencersCoachesCGI.png|Spencer's Coaches File:Connor'sCoachesCGI.png|Connor's Coaches File:Caitlin'scoaches.png|Caitlin's Coaches File:Bradford.png|Bradford Magazines and Annuals only File:PoshCoach1.jpeg|The First Posh Coach File:PoshCoach2.jpeg|The Second Posh Coach File:ElderlyBrakeVan.jpeg|The Elderly Brake Van Additionally, the majority of the engines and rolling stock on the North Western Railway, Skarloey Railway, Arlesdale Railway and Mid Sodor Railway originate from the Mainland. Non-Rail Vehicles Railway Series only File:TheGreenBus.png|The Green Bus File:CGI040BMC.png|040 BMC File:MermaidLiverpool.png|Mermaid Liverpool File:NorthStar.png|North Star Television Series only File:MainTonyCGI.png|Tony File:MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford File:Dilly(Barge).png|Dilly Humans File:PaintPotsandQueens47.png|Elizabeth II File:MainTheThinClergymanCGI.png|The Thin Clergyman File:TheFatClergymanCGI.png|The Fat Clergyman Television Series only File:TwoWheelsGood86.png|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Appearances The Mainland has made several appearances in the Railway Series. In the television series, its first appearance was in the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter. In the CGI series, the Mainland has been mentioned several times and briefly seen whenever the Vicarstown bridge appears. Crovan's Gate was once used as a station on the mainland. The Mainland makes its first full appearance in The Great Race and appears in Journey Beyond Sodor. es:El Continente he:היבשת ru:Материк Category:Inhabited areas Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Countries Category:Landmarks Category:Real Landmarks